


Dark Circles

by INerdMuch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Eye, Bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Remus is dropped off.What ensues is chaos, and confusion. Through it all, there's just the thought that something is going on and it is not good.Updates Every Day!





	1. The Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Ya yeet this idea is by http://do-you-promise.tumblr.com
> 
> I got permission!!

  
Pastel shades of gold edged through the curtains. Creeping warmth brought four sides to wakefulness, and the brief confusion of not being in one's own was soon overridden by the comfort of being in a bed with those you love most. Soft kisses were shared, and as the giggling rose like a cloud from the sea, a little yawn from the foot of the bed startled the four out of their little reverie. Roman peered at his brother, who calmly slid one eye open.

"Hello, twinsy dearest," murmured Remus, voice soft with the dregs of sleep. He slowly sat up. His back popped and crackled like gunshots in the near silent room. He lay back down, and they caught a glimpse of his relaxed face as he fell back to sleep.

The memories of the previous night slowly began to catch up to everyone. Deceit showing up at nine in the evening, holding Remus up as if he were Simba from the Lion King and roughly dropping him in the middle of their common room, before passing a little green book to Roman and promptly leaving. The dark side himself had not illuminated any knowledge on the situation, but had kept his usual ramblings to himself as the lights read the book.

~`|•|`~

"Do you know how long you'll be here, at least?" Snapped Roman, hands on his hips. Patton tutted at his tone, and the princely side became a little less thorny. A little.

"At most, two nights," Remus had cooed, playing with one of Logan's rubix cubes. He seemed preoccupied with making a perfect penis on each side. "He used to drop me in the subconscious for a little bit, but he stopped after seeing what it does."

Each side shuddered a tiny bit. The subconscious was filled with swirling white smoke, and definitely wasn't safe for anyone other than Remy. Suddenly, the violent swings in mood and volume made sense. The subconscious was maddening.

"Why are these lists so... Comprehensive?" Logan wondered, going over each word. "Eight minutes past six: no more puzzles. What does that mean?"

Remus shrugged, and stretched in an inhuman manner. Dislocating a shoulder and popping it back with a satisfied sigh. He began wandering about the common room, admiring it. He stroked a large potted plant, enamoured with the vibrancy of it, and with the waxy texture of the thick leaves. As he was distracted the others huddled and tried to brainstorm something to do with him.

"I'm saying it now, he's not coming to the imagination," hissed Roman. Logan nodded with Virgil: a good point. He'd get up to all sorts of terrible things there.

"He could stay in my room?" Patton whispered. At three incredulous looks, he blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Dad instinct. He needs someone understanding to be with, and though I don't agree with his ideals, I think he needs support, as any kid does!"

"First of all, he's not a kid," Virgil bristled.

"He's not staying alone, or with one of us," Logan said. "It's best if we all slept in the same room as him."

Virgil sighed heavily.

"As you know, I was a former dark side. I know Remus. He's immature, but he's intelligent. I know exactly why he's been brought here, and no," he glared at Logan and Roman here, "I can't tell you why. I'm still stuck with the restraint of the Dark Side. What happens there, stays there, no matter how much some of us wanted to speak up."

Issue unresolved, they decided to just conjure a massive bed for them to share, and a large-but-not-quite-as-large-as-theirs bed for Remus. Roman even made it green and black, as per his brother's tastes. It was an easy decision to simply keep a watch on him until he left.

Remus had long since switched on the TV and was watching Piglet's Big Adventure, a surprising choice. He hummed along to the theme, lounging on the floor, green glistening sleeves swaying in time with the dialog. He ignored the changes around him, until he felt bored enough to glance up.

"OwO?" He said, staring at it in curiosity. "What's this?"

He then decided to take a running leap and jumped into it. As the blankets billowed bountifully about him, riotous laughter was heard. Roman sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyelids. All his hard work into making those sheets neat...

"I love you Roman!" Filtered through the sounds of falling fabric. Okay. Maybe Roman could accept that.

"Kiddo?" Patton called hesitantly. Remus's head popped up in the midst of the sheets, grinning wildly. "You want anything to eat?"

"Is it wise for him to eat so close to his apparent bed time?" Muttered Logan, reading through the book still. Remus looked at him, considering, sizing him up. Virgil knew that look. He'd once worn it often. That was the look of someone who was wary.

"Give him some food, Lo. He's hungry." Remus shot him a grateful look, and Logan started to walk to the kitchen to assist Patton in making some food. "He likes usually non edible or rotten items."

"I do like dish soap and paper towels if no deodorant is to be found!" came the muffled suggestion from the smaller bed. "Whilst you're gone, the rest of us can get into a pyjama party!"

Roman sighed and snapped on his silk pyjamas. Red, button up and with a white version of his emblem, they were sophisticated. Virgil gave him a look and swished into his night clothes. A large MCR shirt and black sleep shorts. They turned to Remus, unsure what to expect-

-and found him in a white nightgown over pink sweat pants. He jumped and turned, showing them the inscription on the back of the pants. 100% Nasty. Of course.

"Wow. Your taste has literally become worse since I left," Virgil said incredulously. It was at this point that Patton and Logan returned. They had a tray with various substances, some actual food, others... Not.

"Thanks Virgie-poo!" Remus called, happily drinking washing up liquid. He took some interest in the banana he'd been offered, and bit straight into it. "I like the shell on this!"

Resigning himself to a full night of this, Logan sighed. It was drowned out by Remus's yawn. He fell back, nearly dropping the tray, and began snuffling quietly. Roman pulled the blankets over him, and dimmed the lights in that corner.

"Not even removing his makeup, no skin care routine, how is he my brother?" Muttered Roman unhappily. He busied himself with cleaning away the tray.

"How does he fall asleep so fast?" Murmured Patton. "He's so... Not loud. Look at his little sniffs!" He began cooing over the curled up Remus, dad instincts going buck wild.

"We had to fall asleep fast or not at all," Virgil said. He looked surprised that he could say they much, but shook himself out of his confused musings. "He won't wake up much now."

"Much?" Roman asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'm a pretty light sleeper, so I slept in weird places," Virgil hummed. The other sides agreed silently. Finding him in the vents was the strangest thing Patton had ever done.

"Should we get to sleep as well, then?" Hesitantly questioned Logan. Met with nothing but hesitant agreements, he slipped into the bigger bed. As the others followed, settling into their favoured positions, tucked under and clasping at each other, he felt slight worry as he fell asleep.

Morning would come soon, and he had many, many questions.

~~~

It was nearing two in the morning, if the clock was anything to go by. All was still, all was silent, except that it wasn't. In a black and green bed, someone stirred, groaning unhappily through parted lips and slowly opening his eyes. Remus shivered, cold. His bed was big and empty, and he was only kept company by the breath of the Lights in the bed across from him.

He knew he was the impulsive one, so it didn't surprise him that he was moving before he even thought. He curled up at the foot of the bed, pushing legs aside and wrapping his limbs about himself protectively. There were some disgruntled noises from the still sleeping Lights. It was warmer there.

Remus went back to sleep.


	2. The 'Morrow

Remus, despite his outbursts, was actually very easy to make complicit. Offer him a game and he'd be enamoured for hours. This had surprised some originally. By some, it is presumed as Logan.

"Hiya Remus! How would you like to join me in a game of Jenga?" Patton asked happily. It was around eleven thirty in the morning, and it seemed a good idea to keep the side engaged until Deceit showed up to take him back. Remus eyed the tower suspiciously for a few moments, before jumping up.

"Sure!" He exclaimed, ecstatic to be included. "Usually only Deceit plays games with me. I love games!" He began bouncing up and down. Patton laughed, sharing in his growing energy, ramping up the ever-joy Remus felt.

"What do you and Deceit do?" Asked Patton, intrigued. His eyes sparkled, and Remus felt an idea spark to life. He pulled in the moral side, staring directly into his eyes. Patton swallowed. Remus looked a little bit scarier from that angle, but really he was just happy, right?

Remus conjured up an axe, and Patton felt his heart drop.

"I call it 'Blood Tag'!" Remus crowed. "If I make you bleed, you're it, and vice versa. Deceit tells me it doesn't hurt him, and it's never hurt me, even when he cut my head, so it should be fun!"

"I don't think I want to play that game," Patton's eyes widened. He took a step back, and held up his hands. Remus giggled, and hefted the axe on his shoulder. Patton turned and began running.

"You're doing the running thing!" Remus shouted happily. "I knew you'd like this game really!" He was about to give chase, lofting the blade into the air, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around, wondering if the other person would like to join in, only to see the fiery eyes of his twin. Roman did not look like he wanted to join in. In fact; he looked very angry. Remus knew that when someone was angry, it probably meant that he'd done something wrong.

He looked over his recent behaviour. Nothing too bad? Anything to warrant anger? Not really.

"Axe. Gone. Now." Seethed the prince. Remus willed it to green smoke and dropped his arms. "Why would you do that?"

"What did he do?" Asked Logan from the kitchen. By the sound of Patton's hurried explaination, it seemed he was getting the run down. Virgil had been coming down the stairs from his room, but took one look at Roman's face and slunk into the kitchen to listen to Patton.

"He said he wanted to play a game, so I told him about one Deceit plays with me, and he started running so I thought he wanted to play," Remus shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt him!"

"Uhhh, yes? It would?" Sassed Roman. Remus looked confused.

"That doesn't make sense," he muttered. "It doesn't hurt. I don't feel it." Roman rolled his eyes. He wasn't gonna listen to feeble excuses from his unstable twin.

"Well guess what, it does, and now you've scared Patton!" Roman hissed, pushing him. Remus grew ever more confused. Confusion grew to frustration. Frustration became a need to shout. But he wasn't supposed to shout here, not his usual shouts, and so he simmered. Buzzing bees bubbled up in his throat, humming wildly, wanting to be let out now, now, NOW! "I cannot wait for Deceit to come pick you up!"

Oh, it was on.

"You never liked me!" Screeched Remus. The screeching calmed the bees in his throat. "I was always the scapegoat, wasn't I, Roman! 'Remus did it, Remus did it', and I took the blame because you never could! Admit it!"

It became very still. Remus hated that even more. And he hated the stupid look on his stupid brother's face. The bees still buzzed, and he needed to let them out. He could feel himself building into a tantrum, and he remembered the advice given to him by Dr. Picani. 'Let your emotions out'. Dr. Picani was always fun to talk with. He was glad the Deceit took him.there for weekly sessions, even if he wasn't sure why.

"That's not even the worst part! The worst part is, is that you left me! When it was decided who was good and who was bad, you took it on yourself to become the hero and banish the villain! Well guess what!?" Remus was screaming now. He had tears in his eyes, and he wondered if he should lick them. Tears were salty. His voice began to crack. "I didn't want to be a villain, but you didn't care."

"Remus, I..." Roman tried to say, but it was clear that the Duke was not going to take it.

"I don't want to play anymore. I want Deceit." He turned and stalked to the bed that still said in the corner, and rolled himself in the sheets. He settled into a little lump in the blankets, rising and falling slightly as his breath gusted them up. Roman made as if to comfort him, only to be stopped by Virgil's head shake. The purple side moved to sit on the bed, and snapped his fingers, creating a thick curtain around it.

"Hey," he said. Keeping it simple and calm. Remus sniffed loudly. "Wanna talk?"

"No. Wanted to play a game but got yelled at," the lump said bitterly. Virgil hummed. "Why didn't Deceit say it hurt? He's never lied to me about important things."

"I know full well there's very little that will make us happy in the Dark Side. Maybe he just wanted to let you play and be happy," Virgil sighed. "I know full well neither Deceit or I were ever happy."

Things went very hushed under the blankets.

"How do I do things that won't make others upset? I want to know when people are scared," Remus whimpered. Virgil felt his heart tighten. He knew what it was like to be the outcast of the group, the monster everyone feared.

"I don't know how to tell you," he admitted softly. "But I can at least help fix your makeup. I'm sure it's smudged after all that emotion."

Remus poked his head out and tilted it in confusion. Before Virgil could kick himself for not remembering, Patton made a knocking sound outside the curtain. He let himself in, peering through the thick wool fabric. As soon as he saw Remus, he began to tear up.

"Oh, if I'd only known!" He howled. He tackled Remus into a tight hug, and began smothering him with apologetic words. "You should have said you don't feel pain so much! I could have he-e-e-elped you!" He descended into a chorus of wails. Virgil rolled his eyes and stood to leave. Remus coughed and looked at him imploringly. Virgil shrugged, as if to say 'Not my problem', before sauntering away.

~~~

Lunch was subdued at first. The fight still hung heavy in the air. Remus glared at Roman. Roman looked at the floor. Virgil sat on the counter, looking forward to hearing any drama. Logan ate in silence, comfortable in the tense atmosphere. Patton pushed his food around his plate.

Remus conjured a tub of spreadable cheese. Staring at his brother, he opened it, and held up a spoon. Slowly he scooped up some cheese and ate the spoonful, holding direct eye contact with Roman. Sprinkling onions all over the cheese, and raw sliced pickles, he kept eating the monstrosity. Daring his brother to look away. He added more and more to it. Bleach. Chocolate. Glitter (not the edible kind). Roman started to gag.

"Something the issue with my lunch?" Remus asked, viciously jabbing at the seemingly endless tub of cheese and... Variables. "Everyone knows that you should at least try things before you knock them. Unless you're a coward."

Virgil snorted into his pot of yogurt.

"Me? A coward!?" Roman gasped, affronted. "Give me that!"

Staring at his brother he brought a heaped spoon of the concoction to his mouth. He chewed. He swallowed. And went green, lunging for the sink as he felt the mixture take it's revenge on his cockiness. Remus burst out laughing, hitting the table with his fist and wheezing. Virgil swallowed his giggles, barely. Logan sighed and kept eating, his head down. Patton almost went to comfort Roman, only to snigger a little himself. At the affronted look he got, he shrugged.

"He got you good, Roman." He giggled. "Played to your weaknesses. But don't worry champ; I'm sure it'll have a sweet revenge!" Remus laughed harder and Logan started to groan. Why him? Why?


	3. The Noon

Remus could feel the tight rings around his eyes loosen. He knew that he was healing, but he desperately wanted to keep the dark circles. They reminded him that HE hurt himself, not anyone else. They marked his body as his own, and they were fading. He felt the moment they finished healing, leaving smooth white skin behind. He scrubbed at his eyes for a moment, and looked up miserably.

"It seems your eyeshadow is gone," Logan commented as he glanced up from his book. Remus scowled and hunched over on the floor. Patton had offered him a place on the couch with them, but he'd refused. The ground was comfy.

Virgil coughed anxiously, and glanced at Remus. His eyes were unfocused, and he frowned in a way that foreboded a large outburst. He had to do something fast. Wracking his brain, he hurriedly reached up and rubbed at his left eye, smudging his eyeshadow badly down his face. He sat in wait. He knew it would bother Logan's sense of symmetry.

"Virgil, you have a little..." There. Logan was twitching his fingers slightly. Virgil tilted his head, and looked into the pocket mirror handed to him by Roman. He had not meant to ruin his makeup that badly. He looked like a nightmare. "If you are not opposed to it, perhaps you can take Remus and touch up his as well?"

He didn't even have to suggest it out loud! Grinning, Virgil stood, helping (read: hauling) Remus to his feet and hurrying him to the bathroom. As the door shut, he leaned against the sink counter and breathed. Taking out his own supplies, he began to meticulously fix his makeup. Remus stood still.

"I brought you here so you can fix your bruises," Virgil muttered. "I know you like to do them yourself, so I brought you with me. At least, I hope they're still done by you?"

"Still me," Remus smiled. "I think he saw how much I liked the style and forwent hitting me again. No pain has its perks." He looked squarely into the mirror, and Virgil turned away.

Remus held his cheek down with one hand, and raised his other hand in a fist. He angled it with practiced precision, drawing back, angling his knuckles just so. The fleshy sound of skin smacking skin made Virgil cringe. The process repeated, and Remus was suddenly darkened again. He took several moments to admire himself in the mirror. His look was once more complete! Well, if nobody noticed the fact that he took the gel labeled 'Roman' and twirled his moustache. Sharing is caring, and siblings were meant to care!

~~~

Patton drummed his fingers on his legs. He tapped his toes. He blinked rapidly. It was as if his senses were on overdrive. He kept an ear out for trouble in the bathroom, hearing muffled voices and the click of Virgil's eyeshadow palette.

Then he heard the sound of a punch. Then another.

He leaped up, ready to knock down the door. Creaking open before he'd even left the carpet, it showed the two sides exiting, seemingly fine and well. Virgil was blinking delicately to get used to the fresh layer of dark powder, and Remus had two black rings around his eyes again. They seemed unhurt. Patton peered around them, swooping them into a hug and glaring around the bathroom.

"I heard punches being thrown!" He cried, smushing their cheeks to his chest. "Who hurt you?"

Inexplicably, Remus started laughing. He breathlessly wheezed against Patton's side, evidently shaking with uncontrollable giggles. Virgil slipped out if the constricting grip and edged away. Seeing neither was in pain confused Patton more. Remus stopped giggling and started coughing, so he let him go, and he fell to the floor bonelessly.

"The punches were to fix my eyes!" He cooed, wheezing still. The light sides sans Virgil went blank. Remus fluttered his eyelashes. "Story time, perhaps? Well, you see once upon a time blankety blank occured, angst, angst, angst, I decided I liked the look and made it my own!"

"Eh-uh-weh?" Sputtered Roman. Logan seemingly blue screened, an error four oh four practically flashing above his head. Patton went very still, and then his arms started to tremble. "By the statement you just made, are we to believe that you were hurt by someone?"

Virgil and Remus slapped a hand over their mouths. At the warning look in Logan's eyes, Roman waved the question away. However, he also spotted intrigue in the eyes of logic. Virgil ripped away his hand and swallowed. He slowly nodded, testing the boundaries that he had.

"How about we answer some yes and no questions, and you nod or shake?" Asked Logan, a shine in his glasses. Remus got to his feet and nodded eagerly. He didn't seem bothered with repercussions, unlike Virgil, who practically shivered.

"Did someone hurt you in the Dark Side?" Patton burst out, looking like a protective father more than ever. Virgil nodded very quickly, as if worried that the loophole would fail them. "Was it Deceit?"

Two shaking heads, Remus's a little more upset at the notion.

"Did you start getting hurt recently?" Roman inquired. Virgil shook his head, and Remus shook as well.

"The split," was what he managed to say. Roman's jaw tightened and he rested his hand on the handle of his sword. Creativity split at the age of seven.

"Remus, this is specifically for you," Logan began, uncertain. That itself was a shock for the indigo side. "Would you rather stay here, or in the Dark Side?"

The commotion raised drowned out the confused screech that Remus made. Patton was mostly excited, talking about room decoration, and new family dinner plans. He seemed apprehensive over Remus's behaviour and outbursts, but was still ready to welcome him. Virgil wasn't very loud, but he had expressed a small agreement. Something about getting them out sooner then later. Ram didn't object, but made a huffy noise and remarked that Logan should have to deal with Remus's mess if he made one, as it was his choice to 'keep' him.

Logan sighed, looking at the three chattering sides. How was he going to get them to be quiet? His answer; Remus screaming a demonic scream, effectively shutting them up.

"I am an adult!" He yelled into the now silence. "I make my own decisions, I choose my own choices, and though I may not act like it I still have feelings and rational thoughts! Now, all I want to know is; may Deceit come as well?"

Oh.

Logan felt rather foolish. How had he not considered Deceit? He looked toward Patton, who was putting his 'I've made up my mind but I'll pretend to think about it' face on. He hummed and haa'd, and Logan fell a little more in love with the side.

"Well Kiddo, maybe we should ask him when he comes to pick you up?" Patton grinned. It seemed a little strained. "He's not my favourite person, but you guys need to get out of the Dark Side."

Remus swept him into a tight hug, and leaned into his shoulder. To everyone else it looked like a normal hug, but Remus whispered something to Patton very quietly. When they parted, Patton had to blink back tears. He smiled, and Roman announced a feast and Disney marathon to celebrate. Remus immediately conjured his favourite film..

"It's not Disney, but..." He smirked, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Who can say no to Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice?"

The Prince rolled his eyes, but set up the dvd player anyway. He and Patton whisked to the kitchen to prepare the food. They shouted that they'd be a few hours and that the others should play a board game.

"Uno?" Logan suggested, holding up the cards. Virgil nodded, and Remus gave a twirl of his moustache. He knew full well how this game was gonna go.

~~~

Deceit huffed and pasted another band aid on his arm. It covered the worst of he scratches. He would have to leave his back. He throbbed all over, and grimaced at the feeling of dirtiness that he knew would follow him for a while.

He knew that now was the time to sneak out and pick Remus up. He only hoped that the other dark side still in the realm wouldn't notice.

He felt bad, ruining his fun, but Deceit knew he'd never be allowed to stay much longer. He hoped the light sides had at least fed him.


	4. The Twilight

The TV flickered in the dark living room. The snacks had been decimated, and they were halfway through their last film, The Little Mermaid. Roman was belting out the words to the songs so it was a miracle anyone heard the door at all.

Pausing the movie, Virgil perked up from his slouch. Patton got up and stretched. He wandered to the door, knowing it would be Deceit, and prepared to invite him in for a little chat. He swung open the door. He stared openly. A tired (and bruised) Deceit gave him a glance before calling out to Remus.

"Remus? It's time to go," he said, holding out his hand. Remus stared at him, and took a step back. Deceit paused, and sighed through his nose. "I know that the Light Side is not very nice, but we don't need to get back to the Dark Side. We've not yet bothered these lot enough already."

The look Remus gave him was a little hurtful. He looked like he was about to announce that he was staying, but he wouldn't. He always went with Deceit.

"Actually, would you mind staying a bit?" Patton asked. Deceit raised an eyebrow. Morality, who hated him so, inviting him for tea? His ominous feeling grew. He followed inside, and sat at the table, wincing slightly, and slowly steepling his gloved hands on the table. "What tea do you prefer?"

"I despise a cup of peppermint," Deceit said. Hesitant. Rearing back like a cobra, unsure if to strike or not. Remus hopped into a chair next to him, and the rest of the lights moved in. Logan sat at the table opposite them. Virgil sat on the counter. Roman leaned against the fridge. None of them were behind him.

The China cup placed in front of him startled him out of his reverie. He stuck his forked tongue out, and detected no poison. He slipped it. It somehow was... Calming. Home. Soft and encompassing.

"We know something is going on," Logan started. Deceit put his cup down and steadied his breath. "We have an offer."

"It is?" Deceit touched Remus's hand under the table. They linked fingers loosely. The touch of his skin outside of the gloves warmed him like a fire, lacing up his arms. The cuts on his fingers cursed at him but he didn't care.

"Would you like to move to the light side?" Virgil piped up. Never one to beat about the bush. "We got rooms. Patton's already planned fifty famILY activities."

Deceit went quiet.

"This is... Not a trick?" He said carefully. "No hidden catches and clauses?"

"We have completely innocent intentions," Roman interjected. "You can sense lies. Why don't you let that tell you the truth?"

Deceit breathed in. The air tasted like fresh food, and his mouth watered at the prospect. He knew they were serious. The metallic taste of lies and saccharine falsehoods wasn't on any of their consciousnesses. A strange experience, full truth. It tasted like honey, felt like warm milk, smelled of fresh blankets, looked like soft silver and sounded like a church bell. He could only describe it as euphoria.

"We- I will go and collect our stuff from the Dark Side," he said finally. "I'll need you to lock the Light Side behind me once I'm back. Do not ask why."

Remus screamed in delight, and barrelled into his chest, wrapping him in a hug tight enough to force a pained gasping retch from his throat. He let go immediately, and squeezed his shoulder. He squeezed back thrice. They would talk later. The exchange did not go unnoticed, but it went unmentioned.

"Well, Roman will help with your new rooms," Logan coughed. "Patton will start dinner now, so you should be able to collect everything afterwards."

"No, too suspicious," murmured Remus. "Smells."

"I know, dearest. I'll go now, and you can make a room for yourself. Unless you want to keep sharing?" Deceit stood, scales glimmering in the light. He got a nod, and he smiled in return. "I will not be back in an hour at most. If I'm longer, Remus, I beg of you, come for me."

He swept out of the door, into the mists of the subconscious, a little yellow flicker swallowed by oblivion.

~~~

Sneaking in was the easy part. Gathering what he knew they'd never live without, Deceit conjured a large bag. He knew it was too small to pack up most people's entire ensemble of possessions, but for Remus and him it was perfect.

He swept clothes into it, trinkets and stripped the beds. It took him less that twenty minutes to pack his world into a bag. That in itself hurt. He finished by placing the things Remus had made for him carefully at the top. One last glance about the room confirmed it empty. The mattresses on the floor held nothing beneath them, and the little cupboard in the corner had been empty. All that was left was the rug in the ground, stained and smelling.

He left that.

Now, sneaking out of any of the Sides was difficult. There was an alert to the 'head' of the realms of sorts, and they'd know who had left. Patton got the alert in the Light Side. Over here... Well...

Deceit swallowed and opened up a window into the subconscious. Far away, distant, like a boat in the night, shone the Light Side. He dropped the bag out of the window, ever thankful that they only had one floor. He took a last look at the peeling walls, the mold growths and the clump of mushrooms in the corner. He looked at the bare mattresses, and the concrete floor and ramshackle closet.

He swung his legs out of the window, dropped to the 'floor' of the subconscious, mists swirling around his ankles, and broke into a run.

He sprinted, bag in his arms, willing his legs to run faster whilst clacking less on the obsidian of the void. Soon enough he was jumping into the porch of the Light Side, banging to be let in.

The door opened and he fell in just as a terrible roar sounded from the area of the Dark Side. He slammed the door closed.

Then he began locking it.

Physical locks appeared, and Remus joined him in making more. They filled the door top to bottom. Roman, Patton and Logan began setting up mental and spiritual locks, sweating as they placed stronger and stronger barriers up. Virgil took a deep breath and keeled over.

"I've created a shield, anything that causes anyone anxiety can't get in," he gasped. "Unless it already has."

~~~

Remy was skipping in the subconscious. He twirled with the tendrils of unthought ideas and dreams, of facts lost in the multitudes of others, of locked away memories. He sipped his Starbucks and took a moment to look at the three realms around him.

The Neutral Side was his usual haunt, but he visited elsewhere when he liked. He didn't like the Dark Side, but the lights always had cookies and cream. Speaking of the Light Side...

"Excuse me, they clearly don't want you in," Remy hissed. He knew the purple dome. The side glared at him and slunk off, back to the Dark Side. Remy frowned and tested the purple. His hand slid right through.

He bypassed the shields and locks with ease. He could go anywhere, because as Sleep, no one was immune.

He took a look at the scene in front of him.

"Gurl what is going on!" He sassed. "Tea. Now."

~~~

"... Now they live with us!" Patton cheered, pulling a tray of lasagna out of the oven. Remy gaped, and sipped his Starbucks loudly.

"OMG, that's like, awful!" He cried. Remus looked up from his slouch at the table. He took his hands and began to massage his knuckles. "Babes. I am so sorry."

"It's not fine," Deceit shrugged. "We're safe now. Patton, what are you doing?"

"Making Remus's dinner?" The dad side said, holding a plate of deodorant, bleach and bananas. Deceit caught on.

"He gets those as TREATS, like pizza or burgers, because it tastes nice but had no nutritional value," Deceit sighed. "He's taking advantage of you. Give him lasagna, he will eat it. He's just fussy."

Remy snorted.

"Well, all seems chill for now," he said. "I'll lock the other guy out of the subconscious. Byeeeee!"

"Can I please sleep tonight?" Called Virgil from the lounge.

"If you get off of Tumblr!" Remy shouted back. He waved and sunk out. Virgil popped his head in, looking vaguely offended. It was enough to coax a laugh from Deceit.

They were fine now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please I'm sad af


End file.
